The nature of language means that many different words and phrases can be used to describe a particular situation. As such, there is generally no consistent drafting style between two different drafts people and thus it is difficult to produce a consistent and universal set of document interpretation rules. In addition, many structured or formatted documents contain lengthy and complex clauses that make navigating through the document difficult. It is an object of the invention to provide a system and method for analyzing and interpreting documents. It is a further object of the invention to provide a system for constructing structured documents.